


Cartas del Continente Norte

by Giny04



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giny04/pseuds/Giny04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parecía que la primera vez que Julian Bashir pusiera un pie en Cardasia, estaría a medio mundo de Elim Garak. Traducción al español del original en inglés <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/45841">“Letters from the Northern Continent”</a> por <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden">thehoyden</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartas del Continente Norte

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters from the Northern Continent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45841) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Traducción al español del original en inglés [“Letters from the Northern Continent”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/45841) por [thehoyden](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden)

**Título** : Cartas del Continente Norte

 **Autor** : [Thehoyden](../users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden)

 **Traductor** : [Giny04](../users/Giny04)

 **Tipo** : traducción al español del original en inglés “[Letters from the Northern Continent](45841?view_adult=true)” por [thehoyden](../users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden).

 **Pareja** : Julian Bashir / Elim Garak

 **Género** : amor, post-canon.

 **Clasificación** : MA (18+), slash M/M, escenas de sexo explícito entre hombres. 

 **Resúmen** : Parecía que la primera vez que Julian Bashir pusiera un pie en Cardasia, estaría a medio mundo de Elim Garak.

 **Notas** : Se trata de una adaptación y no de una estricta traducción literal.

 **Disclaimer (descargo de responsabilidad):** Sin ningún ánimo de lucro, sino sólo por placer, he traducido el texto “[Letters from the Northern Continent](45841?view_adult=true)” escrito por [thehoyden](../users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden), quien tampoco tiene ningún ánimo de lucro. Los personajes (Julian Bashir, Elim Garak, etc.) y el mundo de ficción al que alude el texto (Star Trek) son propiedad de Paramount Pictures Inc. 

* * *

**CARTAS DEL CONTINENTE NORTE**

 

Parecía que la primera vez que Julian Bashir pusiera un pie en Cardasia, estaría a medio mundo de Elim Garak.

Julian presionó un hipoespray sobre el cuello de su último paciente. Por fortuna, este lote de antivirales parecía estar contrarrestando con eficacia la última de las enfermedades que había infectado las aguas subterráneas... Y es que si Julian alguna vez había ansiado vivir la experiencia de la “medicina de frontera”, ahora sabía mejor que nunca de qué se trataba: la frontera, el lugar al borde de la eternidad, no era sino otra manera de decir agua no suficientemente limpia, aire contaminado y demasiadas enfermedades y muerte.

\- Tengo mucho frío – murmuró su paciente, un tanto mareado por los efectos del medicamento. Y, para aliviarle, Julian colocó a su alrededor una manta térmica, agradeciendo una vez más haber sido capaz de hacerse con un lote entero: el hecho de que se había marchado a Cardasia como un ladrón en la noche no significaba que no había ido preparado.

Su paciente balbuceó algo incomprensible y, segundos después, se quedó dormido mientras la manta térmica devolvía su color a una escala de gris saludable.

\- Todo va a ir bien – dijo Julian, pero era difícil saber si lo decía para sí, al cardasiano o, en general, al mundo en ruinas a su alrededor. 

* * *

 

Las transmisiones y comunicaciones eran un triste desastre pero, por el momento, un triste desastre que habían conseguido que de alguna forma funcionara, razón por la cual Julian había decidido no quejarse por ello.

\- Tres mensajes para tí, nat´li – dijo Kevna.

En otras condiciones Julian no habría permitido nunca a nadie llamarle con el equivalente cardasiano de “hijo”, pero Kevna tenía edad suficiente como para ser su bisabuelo y, además, era un gruñón por naturaleza, y a Julian le gustaba.

Tomando el PADD en sus manos Julian intentó, realmente, no actuar como una adolescente, a pesar del abrumador deseo de encerrarse en una habitación tranquila y escuchar los mensajes por un periodo de tiempo realmente embarazoso.

\- Gracias – dijo –. Yo me encargaré de las rondas mañana, ¿De acuerdo?

Kevna inclinó la cabeza en un gesto elegante y educado que a Julian le recordó a alguien más. Era lo mínimo que Julian podía hacer: Kevna era un médico muy capaz, pero era un hecho que sus cabellos se habían tornado en el típico gris-bronce cardasiano desde hacía tiempo y que una vieja herida en su rodilla derecha convertía las rondas para él, en los días de lluvia, en una expectativa realmente dolorosa.

\- Duerme un poco – dijo Keva –. Si te veo mañana por la mañana con los ojos enrojecidos me veré obligado a sacar conclusiones y todas ellas, sin duda alguna, son embarazosas.

Y es que eran las pequeñas cosas, había decidido Julian, las que hacían la vida en una zona devastada soportable: Entre esas pequeñas cosas, aparentemente, también se incluía un antiquísimo médico cardasiano que muy probablemente sabía muy bien quién estaba enviando mensajes a Julian.

Julian, por su parte, sentía que antes de llegar a Cardasia no se había sonrojado en años y, sin embargo, ahora lo hacía con perturbadora frecuencia. La boca de Kevna se contrajo en una sonrisa pícara, y dijo:

\- Buenas noches, nat´li.

\- Buenas noches – respondió Julian, y casi se dió a la fuga a su cuarto provisional. 

* * *

 

Cuando llegó al Contiente Norte, Julian había enviado un breve mensaje a Elim Garak para hacerle saber que había llegado junto con el último convoy de la Federación y que se había asentado en una de las instalaciones médicas de emergencia a las afueras de la ciudad de Mrenala. En realidad no había esperado respuesta alguna por parte de Garak pues, después de todo, Garak estaba demasiado ocupado intentando recoger los pedazos de su patria y, además, no es que se hubieran despedido en las mejores condiciones.

Pero algunas mañanas más tarde había un mensaje esperándole: un mensaje, según parecía, enviado desde el Archivo Estatal de Cardasia. Cuando Julian lo abrió pudo ver el rostro familiar de Elim Garak, realmente cansado, diciéndole:

\- Le ruego que me disculpe por no haber podido responder antes a su mensaje, querido doctor, pero estos días no paso demasiado tiempo en casa y no fui capaz de ver su mensaje hasta mucho más tarde.  He de confesar mi sorpresa al descubrir que se encuentra en Cardasia puesto que, según tengo entendido, su nombre no se encuentra en la lista del convoy.

Julian sonrió – al fin y al cabo se trataba de una grabación y Garak no podía verle -, y es que era extraño haber conseguido sorprender a Garak después de tanto tiempo.

\- Me complace saber – continuó Garak – que ha llegado más ayuda al Continente Norte. Usted siempre ha tenido una memoria excelente y por eso no me sorprende que haya decidido concentrar sus esfuerzos allí, doctor.

En efecto, mejorado genéticamente, Julian poseía una buena memoria -  mucho mejor que la media de los humanos -, pero incluso en el caso de que no la poseyera, pensó que podría recordar una tarde noche, placentera y cálida y posiblemente también un poco embriagada, en la que Garak le relató algunas historias sobre su primer viaje al Continente Norte. Garak habló de elegante y austera arquitectura y de terrible pobreza en el mismo aliento, y desde entonces Julian supo a dónde iría si alguna vez llegara a Cardasia.

\- Espero que me mantenga informado de la situación en Mrenala. No dispongo de demasiados recursos en estas circunstancias, pero si necesitara algo, haré cuanto pueda para adquirirlo. Los cardasianos le agradecen su servicio, doctor... y yo también – y después de que Garak inclinara la cabeza, el mensaje terminó.

Éste había sido el primero de los muchos mensajes que habían intercambiado y Julian acabó descubriéndose a sí mismo esperando ansiosamente la correspondencia. Y si la leía una y otra vez - como Kevna le acusaba -, era sólo porque quería estar seguro de haber entendido todos los matices del mensaje. 

* * *

 

 

Julian había tomado una antigua oficina administrativa como su cuarto. Allí tenía un catre, un monitor y un escritorio que, sin duda, había visto siglos mejores, mientras que el osito Kukulaka, que había viajado con él, ahora estaba sentado, seguro y feliz, en la repisa de la ventana. Sus tres mensajes, como pudo comprobar, no eran todos de Elim Garak: uno de ellos era la respuesta indiferente de la Administración de la Federación sobre su último pedido, y Julian no pudo sino suspirar y jurar que enviaría al día siguiente otra petición, esta vez de forma más vehemente.

Echándose hacia atrás en la silla de su escritorio, abrió el primero de los mensajes de Elim Garak.

Garak parecía aún cansado aquellos días. Sin embargo, algo en él reflejaba no exactamente felicidad sino cierto buen ánimo para con su trabajo, el hecho de estar de vuelta en casa, de ser capaz de hacer algo.

\- Espero que este mensaje le encuentre bien, doctor, en especial tras la racha de tormentas que ha cruzado el continente...

Julian hizo una pequeña mueca sobre su taza de té: las tormentas en cuestión habían dejado fuera de combate las comunicaciones durante una semana pero, afortunadamente, aquél había sido todo el daño que habían sufrido.

\- Sin duda – continuó Garak – se sentirá tan satisfecho como yo al saber que el último envío de replicadores industriales ha hecho factible que varias plantas de tratamiento de aguas vuelvan a ser operativas, incluyendo una cerca de Mrenala.

\- Gracias a Dios - dijo Julian a la pantalla. Las provisiones de alimentos y replicadores no podían alimentar al Continente de forma indefinida y, tarde o temprano, tendrían que regar los campos.

\- Por otra parte, doctor, se me ha ocurrido que si intenta quedarse en Cardasia por más de tres meses tendrá que inventar una excusa mejor que un simple “asuntos personales” para la Flota Estelar. Claro está que las personas que se marchan a otros mundos de cualquier manera y en plena noche posiblemente no disponen del tiempo suficiente para idear las historias apropiadas.

“Pillado”, pensó Julian, y evidentemente Garak estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo o, al menos, eso es lo que Julian pudo deducir de su sonrisa, levemente predadora.

\- Si pretende quedarse por más tiempo, y espero que lo haga, y es un hecho que el Dr. Kevna y el resto de ciudadanos de Mrenala tienen una excelente opinión de usted...  Hágamelo saber y crearé un puesto con un título rimbombante para pacificar a sus empleadores. Disfruto de sus mensajes y del hecho de que el Continente Norte no ha sucumbido a los diversos virus intestinales gracias a usted.

\- Gracias – dijo Julian, irónicamente –. Supongo...

\- Sólo puedo suponer que la población local está más entusiasmada con usted desde que, por fin, ha decidido cambiar su perfectamente horroroso uniforme por una vestimenta más sensiblemente cardasiana. Ciertamente, mi querido doctor, incluso los cardasianos llevan especial cuidado durante los meses del verano. Personalmente habría escogido un tono más suave para su tono de piel, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Si alguna vez visitara la Capital y yo consiguiera escaparme de este asunto de la confección de la Constitución, me gustaría encargarme de ese menester apropiadamente.

Julian resopló. Tenía que estar de acuerdo con Garak: su nueva indumentaria era más ligera y transpirable, y no estaba seguro de si podría sobrevivir a un verano cardasiano sin ella. Además, le pareció divertido el hecho de que uno de los hombres más poderosos del Gobierno Provisional aún se alborotara con los detalles de su anterior profesión.

\- A pesar de todo – dijo Garak mirando intensamente a la pantalla –, le favorece sobremanera, querido mío.

La pantalla se ennegreció y Julian tragó saliva. Definitivamente tendría que volver a escuchar el mensaje un par de veces más antes de irse a dormir... Pero quizá debería escuchar el otro mensaje antes...

\- Quizás, sencillamente, tiene usted mucho trabajo – comenzó Garak –, pero han transcurrido varios días sin que tenga noticias suyas y puesto que sus mensajes son habitualmente puntuales.... Espero que no exista ningún problema. Mis informes sobre Mrenala indican que las tormentas han provocado algunos daños, pero nada demasiado terrible... - Garak estaba sentado en el mostrador del Archivo Estatal (el cual había requisado) cuya superficie estaba literalmente enterrada bajo montañas de PADDs -. Por favor – continuó –, responda a mi mensaje cuanto antes de forma que me asegure de su bienestar y salud.

El segundo de los mensajes había llegado hacía dos días - si es que se podía confiar en las fechas dadas por el transmisor -, y si el extremo más delgado de los labios de Garak eran algún tipo de indicación, sin duda estaba realmente preocupado por el silencio inintencionado de Julian.

\- Ordenador, graba un mensaje – dijo Julian, frotándose los ojos –. Hola, Garak: Estoy vivo, aunque sospecho que es algo que de forma independiente ya habrás conseguido verificar. Nuestras comunicaciones estuvieron estropeadas tras las tormentas de la semana pasada, de modo que no he podido recibir tus mensajes hasta ahora mismo. Kevna y yo hemos pagado la reparación personalmente, a cambio de raciones y de kanar... Pero a pesar de todo me siento feliz al saber que la población dispondrá en el futuro de comida real, cortesía de la nueva planta de tratamiento de aguas.

Hizo una pausa para organizar sus pensamientos. En el primer mensaje que había enviado a Garak había intentado elaborar un perfecto informe oral, pero conforme avanzaban las semanas y la correspondencia, dejó de pensar en cómo se veía y se escuchaba y, sencillamente, comenzó a hablar de cuanto pasaba por su mente.

\- El nuevo antivírico parece estar funcionando... combinado con la perspectiva de agua potable en el futuro, creo que podremos predecir cierta estabilidad en la región. Pensar en el número de vidas que se han perdido es terrorífico, pero en las calles veo cada día cosas que levantan el ánimo...

Julian paró de nuevo. Estaba realmente exhausto, pero tampoco quería dejar sin respuesta el descarado coqueteo de Garak. Si se paraba a pensar en ello, habían pasado demasiados años titubeando en la incertidumbre... Además, por otra parte, nunca había confesado a Garak por qué realmente había ido a Cardasia.

\- Espero que te lo pases bien inventándote un título apropiado... porque tengo la intención de quedarme en Cardasia – suspiró profundamente y luego sonrió –. Sólo espero que no pasemos todo el tiempo en continentes diferentes. Alguien tiene que encargarse de mis meteduras de pata en cuestión de moda después de todo, y es seguro que no confío mi entrepierna a nadie sino a tí. Buenas noches.

Le preocupó por un momento el hecho de que podría no haberse escuchado seductor, de que sólo se escuchaba estúpido y de que Garak, finalmente, había trazado una línea y saltado sobre ella. Así que decidió volver a escuchar de nuevo el primero de los mensajes y llegó a la conclusión de que si Garak le miraba de aquella manera, como si quisiera saltar por encima del escritorio y sacar a Julian de su silla, no podía sino dedicarle cierto coqueteo en respuesta.

Pero era tarde y tenía que hacer las rondas al día siguiente, así que se arrastró hasta la cama y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. 

 

* * *

 

Las rondas al día siguiente, tal y como se esperaba, fueron bajo la lluvia. Si a esto se añade el calor del verano cardasiano - el cual podría ser comparado con un horno sin la necesidad de exagerar -, a mediodía parecía como si acabara de salir de una sauna. Después de meses de rondas por Mrenala, Julian sabía que eran pocas las familias que habían quedado intactas y que prácticamente todo el mundo había perdido a alguien. Los recursos en la comunidad eran escasos y el racionamiento continuaría durante cierto tiempo pero, a pesar de todo, Julian pensó que podía ver cómo recientemente la rueda de la fortuna había comenzado a virar: las plagas habían comenzado a atenuarse y el resto de virus eran ya enemigos contra los que se podía luchar y los cuales podían ser superados; la mayor parte de la población había logrado escapar a la exposición a la radiación - lo cual no era menos que un milagro-; había visto a niños jugar a complicados juegos en patios desmoronados, aunque lo cierto es que había menos niños de lo que se sería deseable, y había visto barrios enteros unidos intentando reconstruir edificios para convertirlos en sus refugios...

Cuando volvió a las instalaciones médicas de emergencia, Kevna estaba terminando el diagnóstico de una mujer joven.

\- El bebé está bien – le aseguró, y luego añadió algo en Kardasi que Julian no pudo comprender.

Julian sacó algunos suplementos que la joven necesitaría en los meses por venir, teniendo en cuenta la insuficiente dieta local.

\- Uno al día – le dijo – y vuelve en un mes para un chequeo.

El hombre que esperaba en la puerta – su padre, si tuviera que adivinar – presentaba en su rostro una feliz sonrisa.

\- Perdió a su marido – murmuró Kevna después, con voz tintada en dolor –. El resto de su familia cuidará de ella.

El mismo Kevna debía superar sus propias pérdidas: había enterrado a hijos y nietos y Julian no estaba seguro de que sería capaz de realizar la mitad del trabajo que Kevna hacía si estuviera en su lugar.

\- Su padre parecía feliz – dijo Julian, a falta de algo mejor.

Kevna sonrió a su comentario:

\- Los cardasianos aman a los niños, nat´li. Ahora serán mucho más queridos.

Julian, no obstante, tenía sus dudas al respecto. La guerra había dejado demasiados huérfanos y se preguntó si Cardasia podría afrontar el seguir entitulándolos como “huérfanos” o “ilegítimos”. Otra pregunta, supuso, que debería dejar para Garak. 

* * *

 

\- Saludos al futuro Enlace Oficial y Agregado Médico en las Instalaciones Médicas de Emergencia de la Ciudad de Mrenala – comenzaba Garak en su mensaje, obviamente satisfecho de sí mismo –. Esto debería ser suficiente para mantener las bendiciones de la Flota Estelar, por el momento. No estaría bien retirar a un médico de una zona desastrosa, me imagino.

\- Me imagino que es precisamente lo que les has dicho a ellos también – dijo Julian a la grabación en la pantalla, intentando no sonreír, pero sin conseguirlo.

\- Sencillamente no puedo imaginarme de dónde se ha sacado la idea de que le tengo bajo vigilancia, querido. Es todo lo que podemos hacer para alimentar a la población por el momento. Pero ya que lo menciona, tomaré la idea en consideración – y Garak puntuó su declaración con una sonrisa que provocó en Julian algo peligroso.

“Acosar no es atractivo” intentó decirse a sí mismo Julian.

\- Por miedo a ser acusado de tratar a los voluntarios de la Federación sin respeto, querría invitarle a la Capital. Sé que le apasiona su trabajo, pero tal y como usted mismo me ha informado, la situación en Mrenala se está estabilizando y creo que podrían prescindir de usted por unos cuantos días. Si le parece bien, podría tomar en dos días el transportador aéreo – Garak dedicó una mirada despectiva a las pilas de trabajo sobre su mesa –. No puedo prometerle ser tan buen anfitrión como debería, pero acogería con agrado tener la oportunidad de conversar... en persona.

\- Conversar – repitió Julian para sí mismo, deslizando sus dedos entre sus cabellos y entornando los ojos hacia la imagen de Garak al tiempo que intentaba determinar si se trataba de una insinuación y, si así lo era, cómo se sentía al respecto.

\- Y por el bien de mi sentido de la estética, por favor, no incluya en su equipaje ninguno de esos espantosos uniformes. La ropa cardasiana es apropiada para la capital de Cardasia, ya entenderá lo que le digo. Buenas noches – y Garak concluyó su mensaje con otro de esos educados gestos.

Julian miró sus ropas. Sabía que Garak le consideraba una verdadera pesadilla cuando se le daba libertad para escoger su propio vestuario, pero nunca pudo comprender cómo unos pantalones largos y un cuello de camisa bajo podían ser considerados una mejora. 

* * *

 

El transportador aéreo estaba atestado y era realmente incómodo, pero Julian consiguió mantener su atención sobre el PADD en sus manos, intentando ignorar de este modo cuanto sucedía a su alrededor. Se alegró sobremanera cuando, al fin, aterrizaron en la Capital.

Al salir del transportador se percató de que Garak nunca le había explicado cómo iban a encontrarse una vez llegara, pero mientras giraba en confusión sobre sí mismo en la estación pudo percibir cómo alguien de entre la multitud intentaba llegar hasta él.

\- ¿Doctor Bashir? – gritó alguien.

\- Sí, soy yo – respondió Julian, buscando con la mirada a la persona que le había llamado.

Y entonces apareció un chico joven, según los estándares cardasianos - si es que Julian podía juzgar tal cosa después de apenas tres meses en el planeta -.

\- Excelente... El señor Garak me ha enviado a recogerle, dijo que le reconocería por su... – el joven se detuvo un instante, mostrándose un tanto nervioso.

Julian parpadeó:

\- Encantado de conocerle, señor...

\- Peldran, señor. El señor Garak querría haber venido personalmente pero... – Peldran se encogió de hombros en un gesto ligero y de disculpa.

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente – dijo Julian - ¿Vamos?

Peldran cogió su equipaje y le dirigió una naturalísima sonrisa:

\- Por aquí, doctor Bashir.

\- Puedo llevar mis propias maletas – protestó Julian.

\- Tenemos bastante camino por delante y usted es... quiero decir, usted es tan...

“... humano” habría dicho el joven -  y Julian lo sabía -, si no se hubiera percatado a tiempo.

\- Llevaré mi botiquín – dijo Julian con firmeza, extrayéndolo de los brazos de Peldran –. Gracias por llevar el resto. Si cambias de opinión y quieres que lleve algo, házmelo saber.

Peldran le miró asombrado.

\- ¿Esto? – dijo levantando las maletas de Julian como si no fueran nada, y luego rió entre dientes – Es un chiste ¿no? El señor Garak me dijo que es usted muy divertido, a su manera...

\- Me lo imagino – añadió Julian con indiferencia. 

* * *

 

El paseo por la Capital fue bastante curioso. Parecía que la ciudad había conseguido escapar a la completa aniquilación sufrida por otras ciudades como Lakarian, pero era obvio que también había sufrido daños importantes. La ciudad ya no ardía y pudo ver a voluntarios de la Federación y cardasianos evaluando algunos edificios y reparando otros. Junto con Peldran, hubo de zigzaguear entre los escombros que llenaban las calles. No obstante, en cierto modo, pudo vislumbrar cómo la ciudad debió haber sido tiempo atrás: diseñada sobre una cuadrícula, con disciplinados bulevares y canales.

\- Hemos llegado – anunció Peldran. Se encontraban ante las escaleras del Archivo Estatal de Cardasia, y Julian comprendió de inmediato por qué había sido escogido como el lugar para el Gobierno Provisional: debía ser el único edificio que había quedado en pie en el centro de la ciudad.

Una vez dentro, subieron las largas escaleras hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la planta principal del Archivo.

\- El señor Garak está por aquí – dijo Peldran guiando a Julian entre la multitud. Pero lo cierto es que no habría sido necesario puesto que Julian podía ver, a lo lejos, el rostro pensativo de Elim Garak sobre una pantalla de ordenador.

Julian no se había percatado de que se había detenido hasta que Peldran le llamó.

\- Lo siento – contestó al joven, sacudiéndose levemente antes de avanzar.

\- Hola – dijo Julian suavemente y en Kardasi cuando, finalmente, paró ante la mesa de Garak.

El cardasiano levantó la mirada, y en aquel momento la garganta de Julian de pronto pareció estrecharse con cierta ansiedad y alivio, todo junto en una incómoda contradicción.

Garak le sonrió, no con una de sus sonrisas para pacificar a sus clientes, ni tampoco con una de sus sonrisas suavemente burlonas, ni siquiera era una de aquellas sonrisas misteriosas que volvían loco a Julian: era una completamente nueva, y Julian se sintió invadido por el deseo de hacer algo estúpido e insensato - pero al tiempo totalmente humano-, como, por ejemplo, dar un fuerte abrazo al ministro del Gobierno Provisional sentado allí donde estaba.

Contuvo sus impulsos, pero sólo puesto que había pasado tres meses entre cardasianos, así que inclinó la cabeza, tal y como había estado haciendo durante meses, y dijo:

\- Aún estoy aprendiendo Kardasi. Pido perdón por mi atroz acento.

\- No, no, en absoluto atroz, querido – respondió Garak al tiempo que se levantaba –. A mi parecer esa característica cadencia del norte que ha adquirido es... encantadora – y sus ojos miraron de una manera tan cálida como su sonrisa, y Julian sintió cómo se ruborizaba en respuesta.

Y en lugar de actuar irreflexiva y nerviosamente como el inexperto que había sido años atrás cuando conoció a Garak por primera vez, se volvió hacia Peldran:

\- Gracias por enviar al señor Peldran a recogerme. Me habría perdido de otra forma.

\- Le pido disculpas por no haber sido capaz de hacerlo yo mismo en persona – dijo Garak, rodeando la mesa para situarse junto a Julian –. He estado muy ocupado, me temo. Pero... debe estar hambriento después de haber pasado el día en el transportador... ¿Vamos a cenar?

Y contento por el oasis de familiaridad y cordialidad en un mundo completamente nuevo, Julian abrazó la sugerencia con ilusión:

\- Me encantaría – respondió –. Pero, antes, ¿Podría dejar mis maletas en algún sitio?

Peldran, que había seguido la conversación simulando desinterés, finalmente agarró el botiquín de las manos de Julian:

\- Estaría encantado de llevarlas a su residencia, señor Garak.

\- Gracias, Peldran – dijo Garak, sin desviar la mirada de Julian - ¿Vamos?

\- ¡Vamos! – exclamó el joven médico, y Garak guió a ambos, a empujones, hasta las escaleras y, posteriormente, hasta la puerta. 

* * *

 

A estas alturas Julian ya tendría que saber que no debía asombrarse si Garak cogía su mano y la posaba sobre su brazo. Había visto a parejas de hombres cardasianos pasear cogidos del brazo por las calles de Mrenala con el mismo paso acompasado y majestuoso que Garak ahora empleaba. No obstante, el hecho de que conocía y había aceptado como normal esta conducta no significaba que no había advertido la suave calidez de Garak a su vera.

\- Parece que estás progresando – dijo finalmente Julian.

\- Los milagros de la ayuda interestelar y nuestras colonias en otros mundos – dijo Garak suavemente –. Nunca será lo que una vez fue, por supuesto – y quedó en silencio durante un instante hasta que, después, elevó su mano para cubrir la de Julian que reposaba en su brazo –. Puede que sea mejor.

Julian consiguió no estremecerse y no dar a entender que conocía ya el lenguaje corporal cardasiano de modo que sabía perfectamente que, de forma abrupta, habían pasado de amigos íntimos a pareja de novios tan sólo con el cambio de posición de la mano de Garak. Se preguntó, abrumado por el vértigo, cuánto no había sido capaz de comprender antes, cuánto no había sido capaz de ver por culpa de su ignorancia.

\- La última vez le dejé en Espacio Profundo 9, en los brazos de la Flota Estelar y de Ezri Dax – dijo Garak, su tono ligero –. Me estaba preguntando qué le ha traído a Cardasia.

\- Quizá Espacio Profundo 9 ya no era “la frontera” para mí – respondió Julian como por casualidad.

\- Quizás – añadió Garak, aunque, sencillamente, no lo creía. 

* * *

 

 

La familiaridad a la hora de la cena fue reconfortante, pero también es verdad que fue un poco diferente, lo suficiente como para mantener a Julian alerta. El restaurante en cuestión no presentaba ninguna semanjanza con su lugar favorito en Espacio Profundo 9: mientras que el Replimat en la estación espacial presentaba una atmósfera estéril e insípida, este lugar gemía bajo el peso de su historia y sus secretos. Las paredes eran de un color rojo oscuro y la iluminación mínima, pero Julian podía ver los brillantes ojos de Garak fijados sobre él.  

Comió tojal caliente y carne de zabu tan tierna que casi se deshacía en su boca. Y puesto que Julian creía que sus modales en la mesa eran ya lo suficientemente cardasianos, no podía comprender por qué todo el mundo le estaba mirando:

\- ¿Por qué me está mirando todo el mundo? – preguntó finalmente, irritado –. Estoy seguro de que a estas alturas no es la primera vez que ven a un humano.

Un pequeño gesto en los labios de Garak derivó en una leve sonrisa.

\- No creo que sea eso, querido. Es cierto que sus rasgos no pasan desapercibidos entre cardasianos, pero la mayoría no se le quedaría mirando.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué? – pidió a Garak.

\- Todo en su momento – respondió el cardasiano –. Debería comerse su yan´aka mientras aún está caliente.

Julian se habría quejado aún más, pero realmente el yan´ aka estaba delicioso...

Cuando finalmente salieron del restaurante era ya de noche y la ciudad estaba levemente iluminada por las farolas que, de forma esporádica, emergían de entre los escombros en la calle. Julian se sintió gratamente embriagado por el dulce y acaramelado kanar que habían tomado tras la cena y, combinado con el cálido aire de la noche, se sintió mucho más relajado de lo que se hubiera sentido en mucho tiempo. Le pareció natural entonces entrelazar su brazo con el de Garak mientras caminaban por las calles de la Capital.

Garak volvió a colocar su mano posesivamente sobre la de Julian, y Julian luchó por no decir algo que lo echara todo a perder.

\- Se está muy bien aquí – dijo, por decir algo.

\- La vista es mucho mejor cuando no puedes verla, en efecto – dijo Garak mientras cierto regocijo irónico coloreaba su voz, y Julian sacudió su mano sobre el brazo de Garak en respuesta:

\- ¡Eso no es lo que quería decir!

Garak no respondió, sino que les guió entre los escombros en la calle. El resto del paseo hasta la casa de Garak transcurrió en un silencio amigable, con el sonido del agua fluyendo entre los bulevares llenando el aire, así como también el lento taconeo de sus botas en cada golpe contra el pavimento.

\- Hemos llegado – anunció Garak, parando ante lo que parecía una casa adosada.

\- Es preciosa – dijo Julian, aunque en realidad sólo podía vislumbrar la entrada.

\- Es mía – añadió el cardasiano con cierto orgullo –. La compré cuando era joven, aunque acabé alquilándola durante muchos años, claro.

\- ¿Durante tu exilio? – preguntó Julian irreflexivamente. 

\- Bueno, también entonces – respondió Garak, sin ofenderse por la casual mención de Julian a los años de su desgracia –. Pero incluso antes – añadió –, hubo años en los que apenas pasaba tiempo en la Capital.

Julian se dió cuenta entonces de que sus maletas se encontraban a los pies de la escalera.

\- Parece que Peldran ha pasado por aquí – explicó.

\- ¡Oh! Excelente. Si está cansado, doctor, le mostraré dónde se encuentra el cuarto de invitados – ofreció Garak.

\- La verdad es que sí lo estoy, un poco – dijo Julian, e incluso se le escapó un bostezo.

Garak volvió a sonreír, de nuevo con esa nueva e intrigante sonrisa, y le guió subiendo las escaleras.

\- Mi habitación se encuentra al final del vestíbulo – explicó -. ¿Necesita algo?

\- No, gracias – dijo Julian, y entonces hizo una pausa para añadir: - Ibas a decirme por qué todo el mundo se está fijando en mí – y trató de distinguir el rostro de Garak bajo la tenue luz del vestíbulo.

\- ¡Ah! Eso.. – dijo a Julian – Ya le he dicho cuánto me gusta su nueva apariencia, ¿verdad?

\- Sí – dijo Julian impaciente.

Garak, delicadamente, trazó un dedo sobre la costura en sus hombros:

\- Muy conveniente para un verano en Cardasia, por supuesto, y el color le favorece, también. Pero creo que la razón por la que se fijan en usted es ésta – y sus dedos quedaron suspendidos sobre el pecho de Julian.

\- ¿Qué? – Julian parpadeó.

\- No se habrá dado cuenta, querido, pero la ropa que lleva un cardasiano habitualmente cierra en el cuello, mostrando sólo las crestas. La inexistencia de crestas en su anatomía provoca que la túnica caiga un poco más bajo de lo normal y exponga su...

\- ¿Mi pecho? – preguntó Julian, incrédulo.

Garak parecía haberse acercado un poco más.

\- Es un poco osado para un hombre mostrarlo en público.

\- ¿Y no podías habérmelo dicho antes?

\- Querido – y su sonrisa se tornó un tanto predadora –, es el equivalente a un escote bajo en una mujer. No existe cardasiano que no sepa apreciar un _theniaz_ bien proporcionado, incluso sin escamas.

\- Ay, Dios – dijo Julian avergonzado al comprender que había estado vistiendo túnicas de ese tipo durante semanas.

\- Bueno, como solía decir en mi antigua profesión: si lo tienes, lúcelo – dijo Garak.

Aunque no llegaban a rozarse,  Garak había avanzado y ahora estaba tan cerca que Julian podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

\- No quería... ¿Creías que yo...? – la voz de Julian fue apagándose conforme Garak se inclinaba hacia delante, sus labios se acercaban a su oreja y Julian pudo sentir el cálido aliento del cardasiano sobre su cuello.

\- Julian – dijo Garak suavemente, en el tono más íntimo que Julian le había oído jamás. Trazó un dedo a lo largo del pecho de Julian que se estremeció al comprender qué cerca estaban de algo completamente diferente, y entonces Julian deseó echarse en los brazos de Garak y acabar de una vez con la incertidumbre. Pero no hizo nada de esto, y los labios de Garak rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja al murmurar:

\- Julian, ¿Por qué has venido a Cardasia?

Julian apenas sí podía pensar lógicamente:

\- Yo... vine para .... ayudar... con el....

Y de pronto, abruptamente, Garak dió un paso atrás haciendo añicos el momento:

\- Muy encomiable. Bueno, debe estar realmente cansado así que le deseo buenas noches – dijo con suavidad.

Julian quedó mirando la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Garak y se desplomó contra la pared del vestíbulo. Tocando el cuello de su túnica se preguntó, y por primera vez en relación a Garak, qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. 

 

* * *

 

La mañana siguiente había sido un torbellino tal que Julian no tuvo tiempo para formular preguntas para intentar comprender el comportamiento de Garak. De hecho, acabó teniendo incluso más conforme avanzaba el día.

Por la mañana había acompañado a Garak al Archivo Estatal para que pudiera terminar algunos asuntos acuciantes. A falta de un asiento disponible, Julian se sentó sobre el mostrador y, sobre él, leyó algunos textos de legislación sanitaria a los cuales Garak le había pedido que echara una ojeada. Consiguió reprimir el deseo de balancear sus pies mientras leía aunque, de vez en cuando, podía sentir la presión de la mano de Garak sobre su rodilla.

Uno de los ayudantes de Garak apareció con algunos archivos y echó una mirada de desaprobación a Julian.

\- Señor – dijo arrugando un poco su nariz -. ¿Querría que le buscara una silla?

\- Eso no será necesario – respondió Garak sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada –. Me gustan las posaderas del dr. Bashir precisamente donde se encuentran.

Julian intentó no sonreír abiertamente, y el ayudante se marchó enfadado.

\- ¿No te preocupa la dignididad de tu oficina? – preguntó Julian.

\- Es una mejora en la decoración – dijo Garak insípidamente, aunque su mirada se resistía a abandonar la anatomía en cuestión.

Y a pesar de la entretenida broma, Julian pudo comprobar cómo Garak se sentía realmente en casa. El misterio y las exasperantes contradicciones que habían coloreado su percepción de Garak en el pasado ahora comenzaban a atenuarse, quizás porque Garak había dejado de ocultarse o quizás porque Julian había aprendido a interpretarle.

La gente en la planta principal del Archivo se movía de forma extraña, con pautas sinuosas, pero todos acababan convergiendo en Garak tarde o temprano.

Garak - Julian se había dado cuenta – utilizaba sus destrezas diplomáticas con la misma calma que solía tener con sus clientes, allá en Espacio Profundo 9, cuando querían comprar algo en un color absolutamente inapropiado para ellos. Era fascinante ver a Garak dirigir, proponer, maniobrar y, al tiempo, educadísimamente conseguir que todo tipo de personas hiciera lo que quería que hicieran.

Garak no dudaba en pedir a la gente que hiciera cosas por Cardasia. Era el mejor abogado de su pueblo, alguien que entendía, además, a la Federación, y había comprado, tomado prestado e incluso suplicado todo tipo de ayuda que pudiera conseguirse para salvar a su pueblo y a su mundo. Pero en las secuelas de la guerra, cuando la medicina era escasa y los médicos más aún, nunca había llamado a Julian.

Julian fue de todas formas. 

* * *

 

\- Mis pacientes deben haber estado quejándose – dijo Julian –. Se han estado comiendo con los ojos el cuello bajo de mi túnica desde hace semanas.

Garak miró la ropa de Julian con una mirada crítica.

\- Querido, hay momentos en los que uno debe preguntarse qué tipo de imagen quiere mostrar – dijo, tirando suavemente de la parte de la túnica que caía sobre los hombros de Julian.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con el “lúcelo”? – dijo Julian, incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada.

En el espejo, Garak le dedicó una mirada que seis meses antes no habría sido capaz de comprender. Puede que antes no hubiera notado el leve oscurecimiento de las escamas en el extremo de la nariz, ni los angostados ojos, pero después de un tiempo viviendo entre cardasianos Julian podía decir que había visto esa mirada en muchos maridos cuando Julian atendía a sus esposas y no sabían de qué se trataba. Que Garak pudiera sentirse tan protector para con él era una extraña revelación, una nueva pista descifrada en su nebulosa relación....

\- Me gusta el verde – dijo Julian, intentando aliviar la tensión.

Garak giró sus ojos.

\- Una vez leí que existe una condición médica en los humanos. Quizás esté familiarizado con ella, se llama... incapacidad para apreciar los colores.

\- Hilarante.

\- Ésta, por otra parte... mírese en el espejo.

Y Julian obedeció. Garak pasó sus manos casi rozando con sus dedos los costados de Julian para luego dejarlas descansar sobre su cintura.

– Mire cómo favorecen el color de sus ojos – añadió con suavidad.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el reflejo, y Julian tragó saliva mientras sentía el roce de Garak - no precisamente profesional -, sobre sus caderas.

\- Me... me gusta – dijo Julian, sintiendo su garganta completamente seca.

\- Ya veo – añadió Garak, y una ambigua sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios antes de que se diera la vuelta y saliera del probador. 

* * *

 

Garak no pudo despedirse de él en el transportador: su presencia había sido requerida en el Archivo Estatal. Sin embargo, había proporcionado a Julian una maleta repleta con un nuevo guardarropa y a Peldran para llevarla.

\- Espero que no sea tacaño con su correspondencia – dijo Garak cuando pararon en el recibidor de su casa.

\- Haré cuanto pueda – contestó Julian.

La falta de contacto físico entre ambos le hizo vacilar... ¿Sería poco amistoso un gesto con la cabeza? Tomando en consideración el hecho de que Garak casi le había empotrado contra una pared la noche anterior, se sintió un tanto indeciso.

Pero Garak resolvió el dilema por él, ahuecando sus manos para coger entre ellas el rostro de Julian y juntando sus frentes. Julian pudo sentir la cálida presión de las crestas contra su propia piel, y le fue imposible desviar su mirada de la intensa expresión en los ojos de Garak.

\- Cuídate – susurró Julian, ignorando el hecho de que Peldran se encontraba a tan sólo unos metros de distancia pretendiendo no escuchar cómo se despedían.

Con uno de sus dedos Garak rozó la mejilla de Julian, y antes de separarse de él, le dijo:

\- Tú también.

Se separaron en la calle frente a la casa de Garak, y Julian regresó al Continente Norte.   

 

* * *

 

Desafortunadamente – o afortunadamente, según se mire – años de exposición a Elim Garak habían inculcado en Julian un cierto sentido de la paranoia. Había pasado los primeros años de su amistad sintiéndose, más o menos, constamente enajenado por el hecho de que Garak siempre era más taimado de lo que Julian imaginaba. Según pasaban los años, no obstante, Julian se fue volviendo más suspicaz y desconfiado, aunque parecía que siempre acababa llegando a las conclusiones equivocadas.

Se sintió inquieto, la ansiedad guiando sus pasos en Mrenala. Su visita al Continente Principal sólo parecía haber enturbiado las aguas: algunas veces estaba casi seguro de que las cosas habían cambiado definitivamente entre él y Garak pero, un instante más tarde, su mente examinaba de nuevo las conversaciones y el lenguaje corporal rechazando tal ideal como producto de sus propias ilusiones. Francamente, la oscilación emocional comenzaba a marearle.

Fue a su trabajo e hizo las rondas, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto de lo que creía haber comprendido se hallaba tan sólo en su cabeza. Su parte racional le decía que Garak no tenía nada que ganar elaborando farsas, no ahora que estaba de vuelta en Cardasia y tenía vida e influencia en lugar de exilio. Pero una pequeña parte de sí mismo insistía en que si le estuviera malinterpretando, Garak se daría cuenta y le pondría los puntos sobre las íes con su calma cortesía.

En general confiaba en Garak, pero lo concreto siempre le preocupaba. 

 

* * *

 

\- Creo que está roto – dijo Kevna.

\- No está roto – insistió Julian –, sólo está un poco...

Un repentino aumento de la potencia le obligó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás:

\- Roto – dijo Kevna.

Intentando limpiarse, Julian se sacudió un poco.

\- Vale, está roto – admitió.

\- No te preocupes, nat´li, un refrigerador no es algo estrictamente necesario – explicó Kevna en una admirable muestra de fortaleza.

\- Eso lo dices tú – refunfuñó Julian, pero más bien en broma –. No puedo imaginar cómo alguien será capaz de beber sirope de varathi caliente.

\- Es algo a lo que se va tomando el gusto con el tiempo – dijo Kevna, y su mirada de buen humor reprimido le recordó tanto a Garak que sintió una pequeña punzada de nostalgia en sus entrañas.

Julian se dió cuenta de que había permanecido más tiempo en silencio del que era habitual en sus bromas así que, aclarando su garganta, dijo:

\- Bueno, entonces quizá deba hacer un esfuerzo y empezar a ir tomándole el gusto – y forzó una sonrisa –. Es tarde. ¿No sería mejor que te fueras a casa?. Tu mujer estará preocupada.

Keva alzó sus ojos:

\- Doctor Bashir, ¿Estás intentando echarme temprano?

\- Claro que no – dijo Julian inocentemente.

\- He criado hijos y nietos y puedo asegurarte que a mí no me engañas... Quieres que me vaya para poder fantasear con ese mensaje que ha llegado para tí.

Julian se ruborizó, pero la expresión de Kevna era tierna:

\- No te quedaste mucho tiempo en la Capital – dijo el cardasiano -. Podrías pedir un traslado, nat´ li... No esperaría menos de tí, tu talento se está desperdiciando aquí.

\- No... no sé si él... – Julian mordió sus labios.

Kevna rió abierta y secamente un instante:

\- Créeme, nat´ li, sé cuándo un cardasiano va en serio. Si la frecuencia de sus mensajes es algún tipo de indicación, ha estado rondándote tanto como kilómetros separan los dos continentes.

Julian miró hacia la ventana:

\- Quiere saber por qué vine a Cardasia.

\- ¿Y por qué viniste?

\- Al principio ni siquiera yo lo sabía – admitió. 

 

* * *

 

Le hubiera gustado tener algún tipo de respuesta lógica, algo que tuviera sentido, algo que diera la impresion de que había siempre tenido algún tipo de premonición y no de que se había dado cuenta sobre la marcha.

Había sido una locura: levantarse un día con la plena certeza de que, después de la guerra, no podía volver a su vida como Jefe Médico de la enfermería de la estación que había sido su hogar durante años, darse cuenta de que la mujer que había amado estaba muerta y de que otra llevaba su nombre, leer una frase en una novela dada como regalo de despedida y comprender que su lugar estaba en un lejano y devastado planeta... Sí, debía ser un tipo de locura, estaba seguro de ello.

Y meses después, cuando empezó a sospechar que una vieja y complicada amistad había contenido más matices de los que había sido capaz de soñar... ¿Cómo explicarlo?

\- Ordenador, graba un mensaje – dijo, y respiró profunda y firmemente –. Hola, Garak – comenzó –: He estado pensando en cuánto he echado de menos nuestros debates sobre literatura durante nuestras comidas. No hemos tenido uno en años, pero hay una novela en particular sobre la que me gustaría hablarte.

“No hay ninguna necesidad de ponerse nervioso”, se dijo Julian a sí mismo, “con calma y lentamente, suéltalo”.

\- Me diste una novela antes de irte: “Cartas del Continente Norte”. La leí un poco después de que te marcharas y yo... realmente quería venir aquí y ayudar... quería ir a algún sitio donde poner en buen uso mis capacidades como médico... y quiero que sepas que considero mi estancia aquí como una de las más satisfactorias profesionalmente de mi vida – humedeció sus labios al parar, pero continuó –. Pero no fue hasta llegar aquí y vivir entre cardasianos que me dí cuenta de cuántas cosas no se me habrían ocurrido antes.  Nunca habría adivinado, por ejemplo, que “Cartas del Continente Norte” es una historia de amor porque, sencillamente, es muy semejante al tiempo que pasamos juntos... – sonrió con cierto pesar hacia la pantalla –. Nunca entendí nada – vaciló un instante –. Querías saber por qué vine a Cardasia, pero no es la misma razón por la que me quedé – y mirando directamente a la pantalla como si tuviera a Garak realmente frente a sí, añadió –. Elim, me quedé por tí. 

 

* * *

 

\- Tienes otro mensaje, nat´li – le dijo Kevna, mirando de reojo la pantalla –. Está marcado con prioridad.

Las pestañas de Julian se elevaron un tanto y sintió al tiempo curiosidad y turbación. No tenía pacientes así que se sentó frente a la pantalla de uno de los ordenadores.

\- Ordenador, abre el mensaje – ordenó.

La cara de Garak apareció en la pantalla. Parecía realmente enfadado, gloriosamente enfadado para ser exactos, en esa forma de enojo que sólo Garak era capa de mostrar.

\- Julian Bashir – dijo –, te he estado esperando siete años, y ahora tienes la imprudencia de hacer esto cuando existe un océano entero entre nosotros. Si no estás en el transportador esta noche, me veré obligado a ir y sacarte yo mismo de ese continente, y sinceramente no tengo tiempo que perder – el mensaje terminó así, abruptamente, y Julian se balanceó sobre sus talones, sorprendido.

\- ¿Siete años? – dijo Kevna quien, obviamente, había estado escuchando –. Pero, ¿Qué diantres habéis estado haciendo todo ese tiempo?

\- Pues.... – comenzó Julian, ruborizado – comíamos juntos con frecuencia, debatíamos sobre literatura...

Kevna le miró desconcertado:

\- ¿Y nunca puso sus manos sobre tus hombros?

\- Sí, sí, lo hizo.

\- ¿Nunca te hizo regalos?

\- Eso también lo hizo.

\- ¿Nunca discutió contigo o pidió tu perdón?

\- Eso también, todo eso – dijo Julian, sintiendo cómo sus orejas empezaban a arder.

Kevna sacudió su cabeza:

\- Nat´li, ¿A qué estás esperando?

\- No tenía ni idea, de verdad. Creía que éramos sólo amigos – dijo Julian, dibujando una mueca de dolor al pensar en su ignorancia.

\- Bueno, pues empieza a hacer las maletas – le dijo –. Lo que no puedas llevarte te lo enviaré yo mismo.

\- No sé si me voy a quedar allí de forma permanente.

\- Nat´li, si vuelves por otra razón que no sea una simple visita o consejo, te mandaré de vuelta a la Capital de una patada yo mismo – dijo firmemente el cardasiano, y luego añadió algo en un murmullo peyorativo que Julian habría jurado que era un: - ¡Siete años!

 

* * *

Era ya tarde en la noche cuando llamó a la puerta de Garak, pero no había tenido siquiera la oportunidad de decir “hola” cuando el cardasiano le agarraró y le empujó dentro. Le miró después intensamente a los ojos durante unos segundos y, al fin, empujándole contra la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas, le besó.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar las maletas caer al suelo, y Garak jadeó en su boca cuando Julian posó sus manos sobre las crestas del cuello, provocando que el cardasiano le agarrara con más decisión.

Cuando el beso cesó para que pudieran tomar aire, Julian dijo:

\- Garak... Elim... yo....

Pero Garak le interrumpió con otro beso.

\- Julian – le dijo –, querido, no te lo tomes a mal, pero realmente estoy harto de sólo hablar contigo.

\- Bueno, planteado de esa forma.... – dijo Julian, pero no consintiendo dócilmente sino ansioso.

Consiguieron subir las escaleras antes de que Garak le quitara la túnica, dejándola caer al suelo en un charco de tela mientras besaba su pecho. Pareció que no había suficiente aire en la habitación cuando Garak le empujó con firmeza contra la pared, poniendo su pierna entre las de Julian y sus dientes mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Julian, por su parte, intentaba tocar donde podía, pero en vano, hasta que al fin vino a acariciar las escamas de su cuello. “Suave, suave” trató de recordar, pero en ese momento Garak succionó la piel de su cuello y Julian inhaló bruscamente presionando con fuerza, accidentalmente, con sus dedos.

El gemido de Garak sonó como si el accidente hubiera sido fortuito.

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó Julian, deslizando sus dedos para tocar las delicadas escamas de la parte posterior de sus orejas. El cardasiano tembló bajo la caricia:

\- Por favor – pidió, su voz un tanto áspera.

Julian besó las escamas bajo sus orejas con cuidado, acariciándolas con su lengua, pero cuando las arañó con sus dientes Garak empujó sus caderas contra él.

\- ¿Te gusta? – susurró en su oído, sintiendo la erección de Garak contra la suya.

\- ¿Qué hemos dicho de no hablar? – preguntó Garak en un tono de reprimenda.

Pero Julian lo ignoró:

\- Quiero ver el tuyo – se quejó tirando de la ropa de Garak.

\- Lo que tú quieras – respondió el cardasiano, ocupado desabrochando el pantalón de Julian.

\- Tu _theniaz_ – susurró el joven, presionando sus dedos contra el pecho aún vestido de Garak.

\- Como si pudiera negarme – dijo, y empujó a Julian hacia la habitación.

Garak había conseguido deshacerse de su ropa mientras empujaba a Julian hacia la cama, y Julian, por su parte, también había conseguido quitarse cuanta tela había quedado sobre su cuerpo. Entonces Garak se detuvo un instante para dirigirle una larga y atenta mirada antes de tumbarle sobre la firme cama típicamente cardasiana.

Julian apenas sí había tocado el pecho de Garak cuando su mirada le cautivó: De pronto comprendió cómo el deseo se dibujaba en el rostro de Garak, incluso si nunca antes había sido capaz de advertirlo.

\- No quiero esperar más – dijo suavemente el cardasiano.

\- No esperes – contestó Julian, igualmente serio.

Julian debería haber imaginado que Garak sabría qué hacer: el dedo que se introdujo en su interior era hábil y Garak no pudo dejar de observar el rostro de Julian, extasiado, cuando añadió otro dedo y comenzó a moverlos lentamente.

Julian relajó sus músculos:

\- No esperes – le dijo, aunque más bien parecía estar suplicando.

Garak finalmente se colocó en posición, poniendo las piernas de Julian alrededor de su cintura. Si Julian había deseado durante años ver a Garak menos calmado y sereno de lo que siempre estaba, no podía haber esperado un momento mejor: la boca levemente entreabierta, el pelo alborotado, parecía como si no pudiera decidir entre saborear el deslizarse lentamente dentro de Julian o follarle sobre el colchón.

Julian solucionó el dilema agarrando las nalgas de Garak con sus manos y empujándolas hacia sí, con fuerza.

Y después de eso ya no hubo tiempo para pensar, en particular cuando Julian se percató de que las escamas blandas y flexibles que ondulaban en la parte baja del torso de Garak proporcionaban una fricción deliciosa a su propio pene. Sabía que estaba emitiendo todo tipo de sonidos y gemidos pero no podía parar y a Garak no parecía importarle. Garak jadeó algo en kardasi, y Julian intentó comprender, intentó escuchar pero Garak movía sus caderas en el ángulo perfecto y todo lo que quería decir desapareció de pronto cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó al eyacular caóticamente entre sus cuerpos.

Los movimientos de Garak se hicieron más lentos, pero no cesaron, y cuando llegó al orgasmo Julian creyó que el resonante gemido pudo escucharlo en sus propias entrañas.  

Minutos después pudo escuchar a Garak preguntarle:

\- Julian, ¿Vas a dormir? -  y por raro que pareciera, sonó como en alerta.

\- No – murmuró Julian, pero se quedó dormido al instante. 

* * *

 

Cuando despertó se dió cuenta de que, para su disgusto, era ya de día.

\- No sé cómo vamos a tener una decente charla íntima en la cama si te quedas siempre dormido de esta manera – dijo Garak suavemente, más feliz que crítico. Estaba sentado en la cama leyendo algo.

\- No lo hago siempre – contestó Julian –. Digamos que anoche estaba extasiado.

Los labios de Garak se curvaron en una sonrisa íntima

\- Un conversador tan dulce... – dijo, y parecía contento y satisfecho.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo? – preguntó Julian acercándose a Garak.

\- ¡Ah! Uno de mis favoritos. Se lo regalé a alguien como un último intento en una persecución de siete años.

\- Déjame adivinar... – dijo Julian sonriendo irónicamente – ¿”Cartas del Continente Norte”?

\- El mismo. Aunque debo confesar que nunca creí que funcionaría.

\- No funcionó, al principio – admitió Julian, deslizando vagamente uno de sus dedos sobre el brazo de Garak –. No supe qué quería decir hasta mucho más tarde. Y, sabes, no habrían sido siete años si hubieras dicho algo.

Garak le miró con seriedad.

\- No es lo que quería. ¿Crees que estaríamos ahora aquí si, sencillamente, te hubiera declarado mi interés y nos hubiéramos acostado, como sucedió con otras personas?

Julian pensó en ello durante un momento:

\- No – respondió.

\- No es que no hubiera estado tentado a hacerlo – dijo Garak –, pero encuentro nuestra situación actual mucho más deseable.

\- ¿Por qué no me pediste nunca que viniera a Cardasia? – dijo Julian un poco después.

Garak volvió a sonreir, de nuevo con esa sonrisa, nueva y secreta, que era sólo para él:

\- Porque entonces – explicó – tendría que haberte hecho otra pregunta.

\- ¿Cuál? – dijo Julian confuso.

\- Quédate – dijo Garak, pero no como una orden sino como una sincera petición.

Julian sonrió y, sin necesidad si quiera de pensar en la respuesta, dijo:

\- Sabes que lo haré – y entonces acercó sus labios a los de Garak, y le besó.

 

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
